It is desirable to provide a household scale that is aesthetically pleasing by eliminating buttons on the scale. This improves not only the look of a scale, but also its feel, as a totally smooth surface is presented to one's feet. Similarly, it is desirable to provide a household scale constructed to automate as many features as possible to reduce the actions required of a user to setup and operate the scale. Still further, it is desirable to provide a household scale which allows the user to configure the operation of the scale to include as many or as few of the automated features as the user may desire.